


in your arms (is where i feel at home)

by tenthusiast (honeyuta)



Series: domesticity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyuta/pseuds/tenthusiast
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong really love Yuta, they really do, but they would appreciate if he didn't sit on their laps so often.





	in your arms (is where i feel at home)

**Author's Note:**

> eyy wassup i'm back with another disappointment and my love for yujaeyong is showing (which is funny because i don't really ship jaeyong lol) here oh well
> 
> i have so many angsty fic ideas and i've not started on any of them; i wrote this truckload of fluff instead and i'm honestly not surprised
> 
> also i wrote this in like half an hour so yeah it's legit plotless, it's nothing but fluff, and it's not my best but,,
> 
> oh and i tried to do that artsy thing with the brackets in the title (edit: i accidentally wrote “titles in the bracket” lol) which lead me to think, do people use those for song lyrics or smth? idk i did it cuz it looks cool
> 
> excuse any mistakes and enjoy!!

Jaehyun and Taeyong really love Yuta, they really do, but they would appreciate if he didn't sit on their laps so often.

Like now, for instance, when Taeyong's just got back home from an exhausting day at the studio and Yuta pokes his head out of the kitchen (Taeyong feels very uneasy when he notices this; he'll have to check if everything's alright in there later) and his smile on seeing his boyfriend is nothing less than dazzling (and really, the sun needs to step up its game) but Taeyong knows what's going to happen and he inwardly groans as Yuta shuffles over to him, his large bunny slippers making muffled noises against the wooden floor and his extra large sweater (it's Jaehyun's) hanging off one shoulder.

The sight is very endearing, yes, and Taeyong would love to see it up close (well, clos _er_ ), yes, but Yuta doesn't really  _have_ to deposit himself on his lap the way he way he does and Taeyong can't help a groan because his body really isn't in the condition, not after today.

Yuta's arms circle around his neck and Taeyong's hands instinctively travel to his waist despite his mind screaming at him to _just throw him off_  and he could very well do that; Taeyong works out a lot, which is why manhandling Yuta (and when he's being difficult, Jaehyun too) is so easy, but one look at Yuta's pouty lips and wide eyes has all those thoughts leaving immediately and _goddamn it, why does he have to be so cute._

“You don't want me to sit with you?” he asks, and the tremble in his voice really isn't good for Taeyong's poor heart.

“No, I want you to sit with me, I don't want you to sit _on_ me,” he replies and Yuta's eyebrows furrow, bottom lip jutting out even more now and with a huff, he gets up, much to Taeyong's relief _and_  dismay.

“Fine then!” he says indignantly, “Be like that! I bet Jaehyun wouldn't mind; he's nicer anyway. Jaehyun-ah!”

Taeyong gasps, placing a hand over his (surely damaged) heart and saying, “I'm deeply hurt, Yuta,” which said male proceeds to ignore.

“No, Yuta hyung, you cannot sit on my lap,” comes a muffled voice from somewhere in the house and Yuta is the one to gasp this time.

“This is how you treat your hyung?” he shouts back, storming off to his room while mumbling something about how no one appreciates his love without waiting for an answer.

Taeyong half watches, half listens to this entire ordeal playing out before him and he's sure the entire apartment shakes with how forcefully Yuta slams his door.

Jaehyun appears a moment later, holding a newspaper and a pencil in his hand with his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose, looking quite confused and a little disgruntled.

“I'm a simple man, hyung; I just want to solve my crossword puzzles in peace, is that too much to ask for?” he groans and Taeyong looks at him sympathetically.

A short silence follows soon after, and both Jaehyun and Taeyong look at Yuta's closed door, then at each other, then again at the door, and then at each other.

“So…” Taeyong starts, dragging out the ‘o,’ “His room?”

Jaehyun nods, placing his newspaper and pencil carefully on a cabinet in the hallway and moving to the door to Yuta's room, soon being joined by Taeyong as he knocks on the door, hoping a shoe doesn't thwack him in the face the minute Yuta finds out it's them at the door. But that is very likely to happen, because, one, who else would be at the door, and two, Yuta likes to throw things when he's mad.

There isn't a reply, but that was to be expected and Jaehyun calls out tentatively, “Hyung, it's Jaehyun.”

“And Taeyong,” Taeyong adds helpfully and they hear some shuffling on the other side before Yuta's muffled voice speaks up.

“Go away,” he says, and Taeyong and Jaehyun can literally _hear_ the pout in his voice.

“Come on, baby, open the door,” Jaehyun calls and the two jump when something hits the door with a loud _t_ _hud_.

“I said, go away!” he says it louder this time and both men sigh at his stubbornness.

At least the shoe didn't hit their faces.

Taeyong puts his hand on the doorknob and they really shouldn't be surprised when it turns easily – of _course_  Yuta wouldn't lock the door; he _wants_ the attention and he's going to get it, because both Jaehyun and Taeyong are truly whipped.

The room is dark, with only the faint glow of the table lamp lighting it up, but it's more than enough to make out the heap of blankets, otherwise known as Nakamoto Yuta, on the bed.

He's sitting with his legs to his chest and a pout on his face, and he has all the blankets in the world wrapped around him in a bunch, with his soft hair poking out from under his ‘hood’ and the sight is so adorable that both Jaehyun and Taeyong have to stop themselves from cooing because calling Yuta cute now would make him terribly mad, especially since he thinks he looks intimidating with all his glaring, which really just makes him look cuter.

The two approach the little ball of fluff and sit on either side of him, much to his dismay. _There go all my plans of escaping._

He turns his head away, tiny nose in the air, and if he keeps this up, his boyfriends might just die of heart failure.

“I don't want to talk to you,” he says, eyes closed and nose still in the air, and the other two share a look over his head (he's just that short – it's endearing) before nodding and moving closer to plant two equally big, wet smooches on either of his cheeks and grinning victoriously when he shrieks.  
  
“You – I – What – Ah!” he gives up on forming a sentence when he feels two more smooches being pressed to his now pink cheeks and he covers them with his hands before his dorky boyfriends can get in anymore.

“You were saying?” Jaehyun teases, playfully nuzzling Yuta's hair that's now visible since the hood's come off (when, they don't really know and they don't really care either).

“I – Nothing,” Yuta grumbles, giving up entirely when Taeyong kisses the corner of his lips and bursts into a fit of giggles after.

After being pampered by his boyfriends for a while (a long while, that is), they make sure he's entirely comfortable and no longer grumpy (they really are whipped) before bringing up the elephant in the room.

“So, we've gotta come to terms with a few things…” and Jaehyun and Taeyong make up some stupid rules about when Yuta should sit on their laps like it's a chair and when he should not, and that right now, after work is a time he should not.

He ends up alternating between both of their laps for the rest of the night anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
